


A love Letter to Caitriona💕

by sablelab



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablelab/pseuds/sablelab
Summary: Sam writes a love letter to Caitriona expressing his feelings for her.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A love Letter to Caitriona💕

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work of fiction conjured up from my imagination.

****

**“Find the person who will love you because of your differences and not in spite of them and you have found a lover for life.”**

***quote by Anonymous**

**Caitriona,**

**This is for you.**

**Sam x**

**💕 Find a partner you can trust ...**

What would I be ; who would I be, if I had never met you? You are my co-star; but so much more than that. You a;re also my partner; the other half of me. I trust you unreservedly. You believe in me and all that I stand for. You support and encourage me. You give me confidence to be the man that I am. I trust you implicitly. Without you we are two individuals, but with you we are unbeatable, indomitable and unique. We have a bond that cannot be broken because of Outlander. We are meant to be together ; that is our destiny. Life partners.

Whatever life deals us, we will be side by side. All the obstacles that people place in our way, we will weather together. With you by my side ; anything is possible. Everything is achievable. Our meeting and pairing were preordained. It was meant to be.

Caitriona you are my partner.

**💕 Find a true friend ...;**

I am and will always be your friend. You showed me that in order to achieve our End Game I have to make sacrifices. I will forever be grateful for that and for the fact that our stars aligned with our casting as Claire and Jamie Fraser.

When we first met it was as if I had known you forever. I was blown away and I still haven't come down to earth. Each day I see your face, I am reminded of that day that changed my life. When we walked through Hyde Park and talked and talked, I wanted to know everything about you. I knew then that we had something very special.

You are my strength Caitriona. With you and for you anything is possible. You counter any insecurity I have and give me the courage of my convictions.

You support me, encourage me and bring out the best in me. Our trust is steadfast and unbreakable. You are my rock.

I want to share my hopes with you, my dreams, and even secrets I've never told a living soul. You are the refuge I need to escape the rigors of this acting life we have chosen. You understand me.

Caitriona you are my friend.

**💕 Find a best friend to be your lover ...**

You're my best friend. The one I want to be with. Laugh with and love with. I want to grow old with you.

It was love at first sight for me. My heart skipped a beat the moment I laid eyes on you. I couldn't stop looking at you and knew how very much I wanted you in my life. I knew that we were meant to be together. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I was nervous. I felt my heart leap in my chest. I was sweaty with just the thought of you. I noticed everything about you. The way you walked, the way you talked, the way you smiled ... your tartan dress.

Your touch ignites a passion in me that smoulders and burns continuously. You fan the embers of my feelings and I combust. One look; one glance and I am mesmerised; I'm lost in you. Your smile warms me to the backbone of my being. Your soul calls to me and I answer. I love you Caitriona Mary Balfe ... with every breath in my being. I cannot help myself. A love like ours comes once in a lifetime and I yearn to spend my lifetime with you as your husband. I want you as my wife and the mother of the children conceived in our love.

My body trembles, my heart pounds when you are near. We create an ecstatic fever when we come together. The touching, the teasing, the exploring. Aww… the sweet torment. You make me breathless and I lose all consciousness when in your arms my love. Caitriona, I’m so glad you are my lover. I love you to the moon and back, even to the deepest recesses in space. I want to gather the stars from out of the sky and present them to you. You complete me and make me a better man. You understand me and you see deep down into my soul. My heart aches for you and I soar in your arms. You hold my heart in your hand and you give me more strength that I will ever need.

You are my soulmate Caitriona, the completion of my wholeness. Before I met you, I merely existed in life … but when our stars aligned and fate stepped in, it was magical. I’m so glad we found each other. We were destined to meet my love. We are two halves that together complete the circle of life. I believe we were lovers in another lifetime, so strong is our connection. Partners through the ages, that’s what we are.

You’re the love of my life. I adore you and worship the ground you walk on … I hold you in the highest regard. I fall in love with you more and more each day. You are my life and I am nothing without your love. You make me whole.

Caitriona … you are my partner, best friend, lover and … my forever Valentine.

**I love you. 💕**


End file.
